poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenny Searches for Oliver
Jenny: Turn left... right when you get to the big propeller. Oh, guys, I can't read this. Franklin: (in Peter's voice) Don't worry, Jenny. We'll think of something. Beaver: (in Jenny's voice) It says... No, that... No, that's not right. It's left. Jenny: Oh, Georgette, where are we? (Georgette wheezing and the insect buzzing) I think we're lost. (Georgette yelping) Stick close, Georgette. It's creepy down here. (Foghorn blowing) Fagin: He's late. I drew a perfectly good map. (watches ticking) Well, there was a few smudges on it, okay. I went outside the line with the green crayon... but not that much. Rita: Oh, Dodge. (Fagin: A child could read that map.) Dodger: Hey, Rita, they never laid a paw on me. Babar: There they are. Leonard: Fagin: Ooh, wait. What if he comes and he's huge and mean? Jenny: Excuse me, sir. Fagin: (yelping) It's the F.B.I.! I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I was framed! Oh-ho-ho! Whaa... Groans Wheezing Listen, little girl, this is a tough neighborhood. (Tito sees Georgette again with his kissing sounds) You'd better go home. Georgette: Uuugh! Jenny: I can't. - I'm lost. Fagin: Aw, gee. (Oliver peaks out of Fagin's pocket) Lost. (putting him back in) Well. I'd help you, but I'm kind of busy right now. What're you doin' down here anyway? Jenny: I came to find my kitty. Fagin: Your kitty? Jenny: Somebody stole 'im. Fagin: But-But, uh, are you sure? Maybe you made a m-m-mistake. Jenny: No. (Dogs growling lowly) No, somebody stole him and sent me this note. Sykes: (Exhales) Easy, boys. Jenny: See? Now I'm lost. Look, I even brought this to get him back. (Coins clinking) Fagin: Oh-ho-ho-ho-hoo! You brought a piggy bank. Jenny: That's all I have. Fagin: That's awful. Jenny: I know. And what kind of a person would steal a poor, little kitty? Fagin: But I... I mean, maybe he... Maybe he was up against the wall; at the end of his rope. (Jenny sobbing) He must have been a poor, desperate man. Jenny: It's still wrong! I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. (Gasps) I don't know what to do. Fagin: Neither do I! (Fagin walk away with a bucket clanking) (Jenny sobbing) (Fagin takes Oliver out of his pocket) (Frustrated yelp) (Fagin groans, turns to Jenny walking and gasps quietly returning him to her but finding a place to hide and drops onto the ropes as Oliver meows) Fagin: (Gasps) Hey! Guess what. I found a little, lost kitten. (Chuckling) I don't know; take a look. Maybe he's yours. Jenny: Oliver! Oliver! Oh, my Oliver! (Car engine starts) Fagin: (Gasps) Sykes. Sykes! I was gonna... Yaaah! Hey! Hey, wait! What're you doing? Jenny: (Sykes grabs her) Let go! (Jenny screams) Bear: Jenny! Franklin: (in Rodney Copperbottom's voice) Let go of her! Fagin: No! No, wait! You can't do this! (Dodger barks) Sykes: Keep your mouth shut. Consider our account closed. Fagin: (Choking) Stop! Stop! Time out! (Fagin shouting indistinctly) (Dogs barking) Oliver: Wha... What happened? Dodger: You okay, kid? Oliver: Jenny... He took Jenny! Dodger: Don't worry. We'll get her back. Oliver: You... You will? Dodger: Hey. "Absitively," kid. Tito: Come on, man, let's go! Come on! Let's get 'im, man! Dodger: All right... let's do it. Babar: (in Woody's voice) All right, listen up. Franklin, Bear, Beaver, Snail, Goose, Fox, Rabbit, Skunk, Raccoon, Badger, Slyly, Leonard, you will go with the dogs. We will go with Fagin. Leonard: (in Bagheera's voice) Why, don't just stand there. We've got to find Sykes. Babar: (in Woody's voice) Okay. Let's move! (All barking) Fagin: Wait! Come back! Stay. Sit. Wa-Wait! (Engine cranking, sputtering) Come back! Lord Rataxes: (in Baloo's voice) Oh, if anything happens to that little guy, I'll never forgive myself. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts